Plaque is the cause to gingivitis and other gum diseases. It is a sticky material made of bacteria, mucus, and food debris and deposits particularly in the gingival crevice and periodontal pockets evolved between the gum and teeth. Being concealed, technical level, conventional tooth brushes with right-angle bristles block rather than remove it when brushing the teeth. What is needed is a brush which is designed to remove plaque buildup at the neck of the tooth and the area between the teeth.
The document US 2013/0326833 A1 describes a replacement brush head for an electromagnetic driven toothbrush and a method of manufacturing such a brush head. The brush head includes a bristle carrier, where the bristle carrier has blind-end holes in which a plurality of tooth cleaning bristles can be fixedly attached. The bristles are arranged in inwardly centered rows, one behind the other. Bristles in outer rows are arranged in groups on both sides of the bristle carrier. Bristle groups are arranged with an outward leaning angle for efficient cleaning of the tooth neck area and gum pockets. Bristles in the inner rows can be shorter than the ones in the outer rows.